Because She's a Supermodel. . .
by Princess Nikki
Summary: What happens when a beautiful model comes to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year? This is a product of my boredom, not so good i know oh well!
1. Introductions and arrivals

Note: I don't own any of this except certain characters!

It was an early July morning when Michaela woke up and walked down stairs to fix her self something to eat. When she arrived in the kitchen she found her mother and father sitting at the table. 

"Chae, hon" her mother said

"There really isn't any easy way to say this." Her father replied.

"We're moving." They both said in unison. 

"To England" her father finished.

Michaela felt as though her world was dissolving into nothing. She was 16 and everything she had ever worked for was here in New York City. School was here, where she was the top witch! And her modeling career! Her agent was located on 5th avenue just 4 blocks from her house. Her picture had already graced the cover of _Seventeen_ magazine! Every true American girl reads _Seventeen_! Her friends were here! And not to mention her boyfriend the young wizard singing sensation Ryan Dunn. Her father's job was here, but wait that was the reason they were moving. The English MOM needed a Financial Adviser. 

The next day at school she broke the news to her friends. 

"Oh My God, Chael!" 

"No, freaking way are you leaving!" said Nikki and Shelby. 

One month later

Michaela was crying that was the last thing she could remember. Now she was sleeping in some strange chair, then she realized she was on an airplane on her way to London. Optimism then hit her in the face and she began to think of all the positive aspects of her situation. 

"No one would know of any of the embarrassing stuff I've done" 

"Well England does have a pretty hot prince, I remember seeing his picture in _Time_ magazine."

Suddenly a voice over her head announced that they would be landing in 5 minutes. 

One Week Later

Michaela was reading in the large airy living room of their new manor. It was quite different to a city girl like herself. The house was on a hill and in the back was a stall with six Shetland ponies in it. A riding instructor was coming at 2 this afternoon to help her learn how to ride properly. She was also going to Hogwarts. The headmaster was her great-uncle Albus Dumbledore. 

September 1 Platform 9 ¾

Michaela was standing on the platform saying goodbye to her parents. 

"Tell Rosy, Sky, Ivy, Daisy, Iris and Princess I said I loved them!"

"Bye Mom!!!!" 

"Love you!"

On the Hogwarts Express

Michaela was sitting in a compartment by herself reading the newest edition of _Vogue. _A friendly looking girl came in and asked if she could sit here. She said her name was Morgan. 

"Sure"

"Oh are you from America?"

"Yes"

"Where at?"

"New York City, I just moved to outside of London."

"Are you from a wizarding family?"

"Yes are you?"

"No, I'm muggle-born"

"Oh are you excited to be coming?"

"Oh gosh yes! You know you look very familiar."

"Really? 

At Hogwarts

Michaela was called into an office to see her uncle that she had never met. Albus came in and they decided that she would be in Gyffindor house like all of her family that had attended Hogwarts.

The Feast

The Sorting had already taken place when Chae walked into the Great Hall. She noticed that as she made her way to her house table many jaws dropped including a dark-haired boy and a redhead who looked about her age. She took a seat next to a dark-haired girl. The girl turned to her and said:

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger, Are you new?"

" Yes I just transferred here from a school in New York City in the US" 

"Oh by the way I'm Michaela Devereaux, my father is the new Financial Adviser at the MOM that's why I'm here."

"These are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley"

The two boys did not acknowledge that they had been introduced for a second then said:

"Hello! Where did you say it was you came from?" (Harry)

"Yea where?" (Ron) 

" New York City"

Michaela and Hermione continued to talk and Ron and Harry like so many others that evening in the Great Hall continued to stare at her. She was very pretty with her long honey blonde hair ending in ringlets and large violet blue eyes that had an air of mischief to them. If you didn't know any better you would say she was part veela. Even her teeth were brilliantly white and even, which made for a gorgeous smile. And when she laughed it was with her whole heart. 

That evening the four of them made their way up to the common room together. Hermione said to Michaela: 

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar "

"Well that depends are you muggle-born?"

"Yes."

"I'm a model in New York and I've been in a few magazines."

"Yea maybe."

Then Ron asked:

"I've seen you somewhere in the wizarding world. Where do you think?

"Could it have been in a music magazine?"

"Yea! That is where it was!"

Michaela blushed a deep shade of crimson and mumbled that Ryan was her boyfriend. Harry and Ron looked a little downcast, but Hermione was aghast:

"You are kidding me! No way!"

"No I'm not kidding you!"

"I love him!"

Michaela laughed embarrassed

"He is so freaking hot!"

The two boys excused themselves and went to their dormitories saying that this was girl stuff.

The Boys Dormitory

Oh my goodness! (Ron)

"We have no chance you heard her say her boyfriend was Ryan Dunn, every witch wants him." (Harry)

Girls Dormitory

"Do you think Harry and Ron like me? They didn't seem to want to answer any of my questions?"

"Believe me they liked you, a lot" said Hermione. 

Breakfast 

Michaela walked into breakfast the next morning and again all eyes were on her again, well that is all male eyes. She walked over to where Hermione and Harry and Ron and also two other red heads that had to be Ron's brothers were sitting. 

"Helooooooo! I'm Fred and this is my brother George"

"Hi I'm Michaela Devereaux"

"Did you just transfer here?" said Fred

"Yes from a school in New York City" 

"I never knew anyone to transfer into Hogwarts"

"Well I was a special circumstance, my uncle is Albus Dumbledore"

"Wow cool!"

Lunch

Harry, Ron, Fred and George were eating lunch and discussing Michaela. 

"You think if I asked Michaela to Hogsmeade she'll go?" asked Fred

"She has a boyfriend." Said Harry. 

"Yea and not just any boyfriend." Replied Ron 

"What is so special about this boyfriend?"

"He is Ryan Dunn," said Harry

"No way!" 

"Yes none of us have a chance in hell!" said Ron

That evening in Gryffindor Common room

Many Gryffindor boys came up to Michaela and asked her to Hogsmeade to each she declined. Hermione said: 

"Why don't you just go?"

"Well I'd rather go with you three, that is if you don't mind?" 

"No, No we don't mind at all" interjected Ron, then mumbled "shut up Hermione!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hogsmeade

As they walked along the streets of Hogsmeade Michaela received many whistles but it didn't phase her. As they entered Honeydukes she gasped. She had never seen anything of the sort. They left there with their pockets weighed down with sweets. 

Back in the Dormitory

The next morning Michaela woke up to tapping on her window it was her owl Pajamas. He had a letter from Ryan. 

__

Dear Chae, 

Hi honey how is school. I miss you. I am 

Going to Paris at the moment. I have to tell you

I don't know if our relationship will last so I think we had better take a break, okay?

Rye

Michaela spent the day crying. 

Two months later 

**Michaela and Hermione are best friends and so are Harry and Ron** 

The Christmas ball was coming. Each morning in the Great Hall people came up to Michaela asking her. Each person she told she would consider it. Hermione was going with Ron. Harry wasn't sure whom he was going with yet. Fred and George were going with Angelina and Alicia; they gave up on Michaela after her saying she would think about it at least 50 times. Michaela's mother was going to get her and Hermione's dress-robes and mail them to her. 

Gryffindor Common Room 1 AM.

Michaela couldn't sleep. For the first time since she came to Hogwarts she felt homesick. She got up and went to the common room and settled into a chair. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. It was Harry. 

"Hi" 

"Hello" 

"What are you doing down here by yourself?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same thing."

"Oh"

Harry couldn't help looking at her. After all she had on a very tight tank top that accentuated all her features and was a little short showing her very toned stomach. Her plaid boxers were rolled down exposing her hipbones. Her hair fell in very loose ringlets passed her shoulders. 

"Chae your hair…." Before he could say anything she interrupted

"I know, I straighten it and use stuff on it so it isn't curly, I hate it!"

"No! It looks REALLY pretty!"

"Thanks Harry!" Michaela said in a mellowed voice

"Your welcome."

"I better go to sleep. Good Night Harry!"

"Yea night"

But what Harry didn't tell her was that his scar was burning. He had thought of mentioning it but decided not to because not very many people knew about it. 

Breakfast

The next morning at breakfast Tristan Miller the gorgeous Ravenclaw keeper came up and asked Michaela to the ball. He was so good looking she said yes immediately. 

She and Hermione squealed with delight. In the hall on her way to class Chae couldn't help notice certain groups of Ravenclaw girls throwing dirty looks at her. Honestly she really didn't care after all she wasn't looking for a relationship with him! 

Next Day at Breakfast

The next morning when the owls swooped into the great hall there were eight owls carrying a large package in between them. It was dropped right in front of Hermione and Michaela. Neither had a class right away so they tore up the steps to the common room to their dormitory. They unwrapped the thick brown paper and in it was two large boxes each one with a card on top saying "Hermione" and "Chae". They each grabbed their own box, which was wrapped in Christmas paper. When Hermione opened hers it was her new dress robes straight off the wizard runways of New York. They were lavender satin and sleeveless. Along the neckline and armholes and at the bottom were tiny embroidered flowers that were magically enchanted to sparkle. The shoes however Michaela's mother had bought in a muggle shop. Hermione was a muggleborn so she knew how to walk in the high-heeled lavender sandals that met in the middle with a silver heart. 

Michaela's box contained baby-pink dress robes that were silver and pink thread intertwined and glittery. They were long to the floor and sleeveless like Hermione's. In her box were also shoes but they certainly were not bought in any store. They were pure glass with crystal heels and bottoms. They were made in a heeled slipper style. She thought that if she were to put them on and walk they would certainly give way. But when she picked them up a note fell:

__

Princess,

These belonged to your great grandmother 

Sabrina, you know Uncle Albus's sister?

They have been passed down to each one of us in line 

I wore them on my first dance. 

They will bend and never break or hurt!

Mom 

As Chae read this aloud Hermione squealed. 

The morning of the ball

Chae woke up at 9 thirty and went down to the Great Hall and grabbed stacks of buttered toast and danish to bring up to Hermione while they got ready for the ball. The preparations began promptly at 10. The first thing they did was push both beds to either end of the room. Then they enchanted a bathtub in the middle of the room and Hermione left while Michaela took her bath. Then she dressed in a bathrobe and clean pajamas and went down to the common room. Once Hermione was done and the tub had disappeared it was 12 o'clock. Hermione had designated Michaela as Make-up and Hair extrodinaire. The first thing Chae did was conjure up a hairdressers table and chair. She decided to highlight Hermione's normally brown hair with ash blond. She was quite confident about doing this because she had always done her friends at schools hair. Then she dried it. Using her wand she put an even line of black eyeliner on her lower lids and spread a deep plum shadow over her lid. She then applied a wine shade to Hermione's lips. She then pulled all of Hermione's hair up into a ponytail and curled it using her wand again. Then she arranged all of the curls in a bun sort of, using magical invisible pins that were included in her mom's package. Hermione then went downstairs to the common room while Michaela got herself ready. 

For herself Michaela put silver eye shadow on her lids and a frosty pink lipstick. She put her hair up in loose curls and intertwined a silver ribbon through it. Satisfied with her look she walked over to the other side of the room and put on her dress robes and slipped her feet into the slippers. She then went to the top of the steps and called Hermione up to finish getting ready. As Hermione stepped into her robes Michaela pulled out her royal purple jewelry pouch. She removed her platinum Tiffany's heart necklace and matching bracelet. The set had a ring to match but it had a blue sapphire stone. Michaela pulled out her wand and turned the stone pink. Then she went over to her trunk and removed from the very bottom a ruby circular pouch, much like the purple one, from it she took a matching tiara with blue sapphires, she turned each one pink as she had done with the ring and placed it on her head. The two squealed as they stood in front of the mirror. 

Before the ball

The girls walked down the stairs with grace and style and as they did every head in the Gryffindor common room turned. Ron who was Hermione's date was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. 

"Hermione?? What did you do to yourself you look so different!"

"Oh Ron stop! Its just a little hair color and some makeup."

George came over and said to Ron:

"Hey Ronnie! Who's the babe of a date and how did she get stuck with you?"

"Oh George stop you know very well who I am!" said Hermione.

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!" said George.

"Yes, what?"

"Sorry but what did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything! Chae did it."

"I did what?" said Michaela as she walked over.

"You made Hermione all… ," said George trailing off.

"What all it is makeup and some hair coloring?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Entrance Hall

Michaela was waiting for Tristan in the entrance hall when uncle Albus came up to her and said:

"Well my dear you look absolutely radiant!"

"Well thank you Uncle Albus! Merry Christmas!" said Michaela as she leaned up and kissed professor Dumbledore on the cheek.

"Ahh my dear I recognize those infamous slippers! How I remember them!"

Finally Tristan appeared. Michaela being polite said to her uncle

"Uncle Albus you know Tristan Miller, the Ravenclaw seeker?" 

"Yes, yes how are you my boy? I trust you'll take good care of my niece?"

"Well yes sir, I'm fine and I will take good care of her sir."

They then proceeded into the hall. 

They met up with Hermione and Ron and Harry and his date that was some Ravenclaw girl. They all were dancing and enjoying themselves when the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked………….

Ryan, Michaela's ex. She was dancing with Tristan at the time and he walked up to her and roughly grabbed her arm and glared at Tristan. 

"Michaela can we talk?!" 

Michaela just stared at him and said, " What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well I heard that my _girlfriend's_ school was having a ball and just figured that I was her escort you know 'cause _I_ am her boyfriend!" 

"No you're not! You sent me that letter! The one saying we needed a 'break'!" 

"Yea but that didn't mean we were breaking up!"

"Well it sure did seem like it to me!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Can we go somewhere private?"

Their conversation had become very loud and people were staring. 

"Hold on" 

Michaela walked over to her uncle and asked to use his office. When he said yes she turned on her heel and walked over to Ryan and pulled him away from his fans. It was an uncomfortable and silent trip up to Dumbledore's office. The fist word spoken was by Michaela and was the password. 

"Caramel Unicorn Horns" 

The door opened and Michaela sat behind her uncle's desk. Fawkes the phoenix flew over and sat on her knee. 

"Tell me, Ryan, what you are really doing here?"

"God Chae! You make it so damn difficult!"

"How do I make it difficult Rye? How?!?" She said assertively. 

"Well I walk in here and you are more beautiful then ever and so self assured and confident, and I see you looking at this guy the way you used to look at me and I fall into a wave of jealousy! Chae I love you I want you back!" 

"As touching as that is I don't want you back!" she said as she stood up and turned to exit. 

"Michaela! I know you aren't that cold talk to me now!"

"Fine! You want me to tell you what I am feeling?"

"Yes!" 

"Ryan when I got that letter I was heartbroken! I felt like the little bit of my old world I still had left was suddenly shattered in 4 words! You hurt me more then you will ever know!" 

"I'm sorry and I am begging you to take me back!"

"No Ryan you had your chance and I am not going to waste my tears on you when the next flavor of the week comes along and I am history again." After the words came out of her mouth she apparated to the ballroom, something she had been practicing with the help of Dumbledore, after all she needed something to do while wallowing. Soon Ryan found his way to the Great Hall. He walked over to where she was sitting telling Hermione, Ron and Harry what happened. 

"Don't lecture me about having a 'flavor of the week' as you put it. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't done all the guys in the hall especially pretty boy over there! Whore!" 

That was it Ron and Harry were not going to stand and let this guy say stuff like that about their friend. They both jumped up and immediately pulled out their wands shouting different curses at him. Ryan may have been able to sing well but he wasn't a very good wizard. Where a simple Expelling Charm would have done the trick he just not fast enough for Harry or Ron. He was hit with a Furnunculus curse and a Tarantallegra curse, which caused him to explode in boils and uncontrollable movement. Michaela had disappeared during all of this. Harry decided to go look for her. He found her in the fairy garden. She was sitting on a bench looking very angry. 

*In Harry's thoughts * 

"God she is hot when she is mad!"

"Harry what are you talking about she doesn't like you and never will!"

"Yea but she is so great!"

"I can't believe that guy was so cruel"  
*End* 

Michaela noticed Harry and said:   
"Thanks Harry for sticking up for me in there"

"You're welcome," said Harry sitting down next to her. 

All of a sudden Michaela was getting hot. She was beginning to feel drawn to Harry.

She lent in slightly and Harry leaned to meet her lips. Then their lips touched briefly and Michaela opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. Her hand flew to the back of Harry's neck. Before Harry knew what he was doing his hand was on her thigh and her arms around his waist. Suddenly they heard footsteps and they broke apart flustered. Michaela jumped up and ran when she recognized her uncle's voice. 

* In the Hospital Wing*

*Ryan's thoughts*

She thinks she got rid of me with a couple of rude words and a goodbye! Well I'll show her she hasn't seen the end of me I'll be back and even more irresistible then ever!

*End*

*The next Morning before Breakfast*

Prof. Dumbledore stopped Michaela to find out what had happened the night before. She told him then asked what had happened to Ryan. Professor Dumbledore said he went to Madame Pomfrey. Michaela had a strange feeling Ryan hadn't left. She was now worried things between her and Harry would be uncomfortable after last night. But oh well what is done is done. But every time she thought of Harry she got the chills; she was beginning to like him, a lot. 

Gryffindor common room 

Michaela was sitting with Hermione when Harry came in. He kind of looked uncertain about whether he should sit down with them or not. Michaela noticed this and said " Harry come sit down" so he did. 

Suddenly the common room door opened and in walked Ryan! 

* Michaela's Thoughts * 

How the hell did he get the password! 

Shit oh my god what am I gonna say 

Oh my god Oh my god!

* end* 

He walked in with a cocky attitude and sat down next to her and said" Hey baby" and kissed her cheek. 

"LEAVE" she bellowed

"Aw honey I know you didn't mean that" he said his hand sliding his hand up around her shoulders. But Michaela was tough she didn't put up with that she quickly shrugged is arm off from her shoulders. He ignored it and introduced himself:

"Hello I don't think we've been introduced properly I'm Ryan Dunn Michaela's boyfriend"

"Oh I'm Hermione Granger" she said stuttering a little, slightly starstruck 

"Oh And this is Harry Potter who chose to be rude!"

"Hi" said Ryan 

Michaela was so angry she just got up and was about to leave but Ryan caught her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She couldn't take any more of this! She turned around and said:

"Ryan get out of here"

"Honey I love you I am not leaving until you are in love with me again!"

"You arrogant, pompous, annoying pain in my ass ! I will never love you I HATE you!" with that she slapped him as hard as she could. 

"Fine I'll leave but you still love me I know you do and you will want me back!"

"Don't you get it!? I don't want you back and NEVER will."

"You don't love me? Then prove it!"

'Fine!"

She pulled Harry up and kissed him right on the mouth with tongue and all. Ryan was astonished.

"Now I don't love Harry either but if I loved you I would not have been able to kiss anyone but you!" 

Ryan just walked out shoulders slumped in defeat. And Hermione said: Good for you Chae as hot as that guy is he is a little selfish!" And Harry said" That guy gets to me!" Michaela suddenly remembered what she said to Ryan about Harry " Oh Harry I am so sorry about doing that to you!" "Its okay. 

* Hogsmeade Hotel *

Ryan had now taken up residence in the Hogsmeade Hotel. He was not giving up that easy, so she hated his guts that could change. He was a powerful person and she could be persuaded. It was Saturday so he decided to go down to the shops of the town. He noticed the local pub and walked in. Hermione and Michaela were sitting in the back talking. 

*Ryan's Thoughts*

Yea her defense team isn't with her now! Maybe I'll be able to get her!

* End* 

He walked over to her and said " Hi hunny miss me much?" 

"OH MY GOD YOU FRICKING STALKER!" She said then tossed her steaming hot mug of butterbeer in his face and walked out then to Ryan's surprise walked back in and kissed him. He kissed her back and Hermione just stared. "See I knew you wanted me!" "Um no!" She began to laugh uncontrollably as she walked out. When she reached the end of the road she turned to Hermione and said: "He won't know what hit him!"

"What?"

" I put a pepper –burn- peanut butter- jaw-sticker in my mouth and they take a few minutes to activate so his mouth should be stuck and hot by now!" The two girls laughed all the way back to Hogwarts. 

February 14 

It was Valentine's day and Michaela and Hermione both received many valentines. Ever since Michaela had given Hermione a makeover she had been a very sought after date. Not that she wasn't pretty before but something that Michaela had done had given her much more confidence about her looks and that seemed to shine through. At breakfast a gigantic chocolate heart was dropped at Michaela's place. Engraved in it: 

"_Take me back darling"_

A shrewd look came over her face and she dragged the massive thing out of the hall and down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and burned it. 

*A/N I am going to skip because this is getting drawn out! But Ryan isn't gone he'll be back* 


	4. Chapter 4

In June on Platform 9 and ¾ 

Michaela, Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing together after getting off the train. 

"I'll send you all an owl telling which week you can come stay!" said Michaela 

"Yea same here!" replied Ron 

First week in August 

Michaela's summer had been boring as of yet. But today would change that. Her friends from Hogwarts were coming to stay with her. At three thirty Hermione and her family drove up the circular driveway. She had her large Hogwarts trunk with her. They were going to Ron's house for 2 weeks after 2 weeks at Chaela's. 

The doorbell rang and Michaela and her family went to answer it. The families exchanged hellos and her mom said, "Do come in for a glass of wine. Ron's family will be here in a few minutes"

Just as she said it a noise came from the fireplace in the den. They all hurried in and there was Ron, and Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. Five minutes later Harry and Sirius arrived. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated and Peter had confessed Harry had been living with Sirius. Michaela introduced herself to Sirius and he went in also. The adults all went into the living room. Michaela lead her friends to the patio. "Does anyone want a lemonade?" There was a chorus of "Sure and okays" in response. She jumped up and got them and a bowl of pretzels. They were all catching up when the parents came out. After byes miss yous and see yas the Grangers, Sirius and Weasleys left. Now they were left to get settled. Michaela led her friends upstairs to the bedroom areas. There were seven bedrooms in the house and with only 2 rooms occupied there were plenty of rooms left. Each took a room and went in to unpack and take a rest before dinner at seven. Michaela went into her room and then got out a towel and went into the adjoining bathroom to shower. 

Dinner 

It seemed that they all had taken showers and changed for dinner because when they arrived downstairs each were cleanly dressed with their hair brushed. Michaela looked at Hermione's outfit. She was wearing a jean skirt with a white blouse style halter-top and flip-flops. Michaela thought that t his wasn't really Herm but loved the clothes. Michaela was wearing a baby blue and white gingham halter dress. They all could not help notice that she was an even bronze color with no tan lines. Dinner was uneventful but over dessert of strawberry milkshakes and fresh strawberries Michaela's father announced that he and her mom would have to leave on an emergency business trip to Singapore. They would leave very early the next morning. 

Around 10 the next morning

They each rolled out of bed at about 9 thirty. After a quick breakfast they decided to spend the day outside in the pool. Michaela was the last one outside. She arrived wearing a light pink terry cloth bathrobe and heeled flip-flops. She stripped down to her bathing suit that was a string bikini in hot pink leopard print with a halter triangle top. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. It wasn't the bathing suit or the tiny diamonds that stretched in a design across her lower back. It was her body. No human person could have a body as perfect as hers. Even Hermione was in shock. "Chae you know you have changed a little bit over the last few months!" said Herm. "Oh well I've been going to the muggle's gym and working with a trainer and stuff" Hermione looked awesome in a purple bikini also. Their afternoon was spent playing volleyball in the pool and sipping drinks lazily. At five Michaela went in to order dinner. Michaela's father being from a muggle family they combined both cultures: magical and muggle. She ordered salad and pizza to be delivered. When the doorbell rang about 20 min. later she and Herm went to answer the door. There stood a great looking guy about their age. Both were slightly thankful they hadn't changed. They paid for the pizza and the guy stood in the doorway just staring. "Sorry but I didn't catch your names?" said the guy. "Oh I'm Michaela and this is Hermione." She said as she tossed her long blonde hair. "And yours is?" "Oh my name is Mike" "How old are you Mike?" said Hermione. "I'm 17 and you two are?" "I'm 17 and so is Chae" "Oh that's cool!" "We'll bye!!!" Said the 2 girls. They took the food into the kitchen and poured sodas for themselves and the boys. Over dinner Michaela said, "Why don't we go out tonight?" "Okay" said everyone. 

After dinner 

The girls went upstairs to take showers and get ready. The boys however said that they could get ready really quick so they went to the "Movie Theater" in Chae's basement. Ron was amazed because he had never watched television. 

Upstairs 

Hermione couldn't decide what to wear so she knocked on Chae's door and asked to borrow something. They went into her closet and picked out a baby blue glitter tube top and skirt that looked fabulous. Michaela however wore a tiny gold tube top and a pair of TIGHT leather pants that came very low on her waist. The girls looked FABULOUS. Then Harry realized a potential problem "Chae where are we going and how are we going to get there?" "Well Harry we are going to London to a dance club and we are going to drive there!" 

On the Road

They then followed her into the garage where she jumped into her Mercedes-Benz silver convertible. The others followed her into the car. Michaela pushed on the air-conditioning then pushed the automatic top down. The radio came on blasting a new hit of the wizarding world. Michaela had a muggle car with a few wizard provisions. The garage door opened and they sped out passed her mom and dad's SUVs with ease and agility. They were 10 minutes outside of London when they got pulled over by a police officer. "POOP" Michaela said, but remained calm. She pulled out her license and handed it to the cop. "Where are you going in such a hurry miss?" Michaela racked her brain for something to cover their butts. "Well see officer, My friends and I are on our way to the children's center in London. We are representatives from our service group, we are going to dance there for them." "Oh, well those are some getups you two have on" he said pointing at Michaela and Herm. "We're impersonating a pop group," said Chae. "We'll go a little slower," said the policeman giving her back her license. "Oh and by the way nice car." "Thanks" she said driving off. 

At the club 

They entered Diagon Alley with Michaela telling them they were going to a wizard club. They all went in to the club called the Poison Cauldron. Almost immediately some guys came over to dance with the girls. Soon all were dancing and Ron had caught up with Parvati Patil from school. Within an hour they were in a dark corner of the club together. By 2 AM they were all ready to go home. The 20-min. drive home was slow. 

A week later 

The rest of the week went quickly. Soon it was time to leave Michaela's. None of her guest felt like leaving after 2 weeks of lounging in the sun and eating the cooks' wonderful foods, Most American specialties. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron's House 

Michaela greeted Mrs. Weasley fondly. They went into the kitchen where Ron's two older brothers were sitting there. Herm went in and greeted them like brothers. Michaela then walked in and stared at Bill and Charlie a little shyly. Ron took notice and introduced her "Oh Bill, Charlie this is my friend from school that I don't think you've met." Michaela chimed in, all her shyness forgotten, "Hi I'm Michaela Devereaux, I've heard so much about you." "Well helooooooooo" said Charlie "Yea hi!" Said Bill. "I can't say I've heard much about you!" Ron interrupted "Chae is a model, she lived in New York all her life and moved here to go to Hogwarts last year. Her Uncle is Dumbledore." "Well its very nice to meet you" Hermione then said "Ron Chae and I probably should get settled." "I'll get your trunk Michaela!" said Charlie "Don't bother Charlie I'm already up!" said Bill. "Well tell you what one of you better get my trunk," said Herm. 

Upstairs 

"Hermione I am so sorry!" said Chae. "Don't be! I'm like their sister they've gotten used to me by now! You're fresh meat! Just kidding!" 

Back downstairs 

*Conversation between Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill*

C: Well Ronnie where'd you find the babe? 

R: Who? Chae? 

B: No! The ghoul in the attic!

H: We met her at the feast last year

C: Hogwarts must be having a field day with her

R: So is Harry 

B&C: WHAT? Harry you lucky dog you! 

H: Ron you weren't supposed to say anything! 

R: He had his hands ALL over her at the ball last year

H: Ron it was just 2 kisses 

B: How old is she? 

H: She'll be 18 in March 

B: How does she kiss Harry? 

H: Awesome! 

C: did she kiss you with tongue?

H: Well yea 

R: You should see her in a bathing suit!!!! 

C: Got any pictures 

H: Do we have pictures! 

R: And pictures from the ball last winter. Her and Herm were looking…

B: Come on lets go see these pictures. 

The boys went off to look at Harry and Ron's pictures of their summer vacation and of last year's ball. 

In the Kitchen 

Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Michaela were sitting looking at pictures from the trip when Hermione asked: "Mrs. Weasley, where is Ginny?" "Oh dear Ginny went to a friends for this week she'll be back though." 

In the Boys Room 

There were choruses of whoa and gosh, and a few whistles. The boys were looking at the pictures from Ron's visit to Michaela's house. Harry said, " You should see her talk her way out of stuff! " 

R: Yea on our way to some club in Diagon Ally we got pulled over by the muggle police and she made up some story about impersonating a singing group for children in a orphanage and the cop believed her. 

B: Wait is she muggle –born? 

H: No her father was and he still likes to keep up with some stuff in their world. Like cars for example. 

C: What does she drive? 

H: a brand new Mercedes Benz convertible in silver. 

B: Whoa! This chick is loaded isn't she? 

R: Yea her dad is some advisor to the MOM. He was a wizard lawyer in New York or something like that. Not to mention she is an only child. 

C: Well I'm starting to think that we had better get a swimming pool if this is the sort that is going to be running around. He said as looking at one picture. 

Michaela was in the room she and Hermione were sharing when she dozed off. When she woke up the only one she could find was Charlie. He told her that the others had gone to the brook near the paddock to catch minnows. 

"Do you want to go get an ice cream?" 

"Sure! Let's go to Diagon Alley!"

"Did you ever travel by Floo?" 

"Yes but we can just apparate!" 

"You're not old enough!" 

"Just because I'm not old enough didn't stop Uncle Albus from teaching me last year!" 

"You know how?" 

"Last one to Florean Fortescue's is a rotten egg," she said disappearing. 

Diagon alley

Michaela was sitting down at an outside table when Charlie appeared. There was laughter in her beautiful eyes. She tossed her long blonde tresses and started twirling a strand. Charlie loved when a girl played with her hair it was a turn on for him. They both ordered their ice cream and started to discuss things. They then walked around the busy street. As they walked his arm found is way around her waist. Many people looked at them with a nostalgic look on their faces. They did make a nice couple and that was obvious to those older then themselves. They were sitting on a wall just outside of town when she noticed him staring at her. She looked up her eyes wide. He leaned towards her and she lent to meet him. Their lips touched and their kiss was sweet. She opened her mouth more and their kiss was now filled with passion. They stayed like that for some time then left for home. For the next few days they would steal kisses from moments when they thought no one was looking. But Mrs. Weasley being a mother sensed what was going on. Knowing full well that it was just a summer fling, she left them alone. 

One afternoon before the end of the summer 

Michaela jumped off her broom in the high grass of the paddock. "Race you!" She yelled and tore off with amazing speed. Charlie laughingly never got off his broom but flew close to her when he was going fast enough he pulled her onto his broom and headed for the clouds. They landed in the same spot where her broom was. She then became serious. "Charlie what are we going to do about this?" "About what" "our relationship?" She answered. "Well I'll write to you and we…" He stopped suddenly and kissed her. The discussion had ended. 

Platform 9 and ¾ 

She was mellowed and beautiful in a sun kissed yellow colored dress. The color brought out her beautiful eyes, her tan skin and her gold spun hair. She looked up at him her eyes wispy with tears as she played with the strand of pearls around her neck. "So this is it?" she said. "Yea I think it might be a good idea if we wait till this summer to continue our relationship, but remember I'm not holding you to anything." At that moment she didn't care who saw she kissed Charlie right on the lips in front of her friends and his family and everyone. The tears still gracing her violet eyes she said quietly "Goodbye Charlie" and got on the train leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Percy and Harry, Ron, and Hermione in awe. 

Hogwarts 

The feast was splendid. She was excited to see her uncle again. That night in her dormitory she told Herm everything. Both Michaela and Charlie had decided to wait till after she graduated to act on their feelings for each other, and if someone else came along they wouldn't regret their decisions. 

Romania 

Charlie Weasley was sitting at a desk in the hut he shared with two young coworkers. Both had noticed his downcast personality. "Hey Charlie? You ok? You haven't been yourself since you came back from your parents." Said his friend Mike. "I think it's a girl, it has to be nothing else could make him so weird. Remember that girl Marisa from last summer?" Said John his other roommate. "Yea it is a girl." Said Charlie. "Who is this enchantress that makes you so different?" John replied laughingly. "I met her my first day home, she is my 18 year old brother's friend. He met her at school last year." "What's her name?" said Mike. "Chae, I mean Michaela, we all called her Chae for short." "So…"said his friends. "She is still in school though, we decided to see each other after she was done school, this summer. She is different from anyone I've ever met. Probably because she is a model from New York City." "A what!? "She is Professor Dumbledore's niece too!" He said continuing and ignoring the interjection. "At first I just thought she was hot but then I got to know her and she is a smart, intelligent, beautiful person. I told her that we were free to see other people. I'm afraid she will and I won't be able to get over her. " "Do you have any pictures of her?" said John. "Yea I do." He said as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out seven or eight photos. The first was one of the pictures Ron had given him, it was from his vacation at her house. She just so happened to be in a bikini and posing by the edge of the pool. Her eyes sparkled their clear violet blue and her skin was a creamy tan, the color of café au lait. Her hair was in soft looking curls, perfectly blonde bleached from the summer sun, that fell over her shoulders and her smile was radiant. "Whoa Charlie this one is a hottie!" they both said before flipping to the next picture. This was one Harry had given him. It was from the Yule Ball last year. Her hair was twisted elegantly on top of her head and her robes showed all her curves. But the thing that made her truly majestic was the way she carried herself with the small gemstones around her neck and gracing her head. The location was part of the elegance too, the picture was taken on the white marble steps leading into the dormitories. The third was Michaela and Hermione at Charlie's house this summer. The next was both Charlie and Michaela. It was taken when they were in Diagon Alley one day. Michaela was sitting in Charlie's lap feeding him ice cream. "WHOA! Charlie this chick is all over you!" They said flipping through the rest of the pictures much like the others. The last picture was taken at the disco theme dance at the end of last year. She wore a gold halter style dress that was ragged at the bottom and pinched at the chest. Her hair was in golden waves and on her feet were these golden shoes that sparkled when the silvery light hit them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts at Christmastime 

Michaela was going home for Christmas this year. There was no ball because not enough people were staying. And she was still missing Charlie. Sure they wrote letters but she was still wishing he was here. The good news is since they had 3 weeks off from school and the Ministry of Magic was holding a ball for New Year's Eve. Mr. Weasley being a MOM official would attend with his family. Charlie would be there! Her parents could meet him. Hermione was coming to the ball with them too.

Charlie's Hut

"Hey Mike are you going to the Ministry party?" said John. "Yea how about you Charlie?" "I'm going" Charlie answered. "Guess who else will be there?" "Who?" said Mike "Michaela" said Charlie. "You'll get to meet her!" 

The day of the ball 

Michaela's hairstylist was coming to do her hair and makeup. Her dress robes were bought from a store in New York. She and her mother may not live in New York but they still shopped there. The dress robes were pure silver glitter. The style was off the shoulder with long sleeves that flared at the wrists. The robes hugged all the way to her calves then flared in a mermaid style. Her shoes were the glass pair she wore to last year's ball. When her hair was finished she was amazed. It was done in elegant curls and twisted on top of her head. In her hair was these tiny diamonds that sparkled when the light hit them. 

The Ball 

They arrived at the ball about 7 o'clock. Michaela decided to wait outside of the castle where the ball was being held for Charlie. When the Weasley's arrived she kissed Mrs. Weasley and chatted with the others, telling them that Hermione had gone inside with Michaela's mother and father. The Weasley family all went inside with the exception of Charlie. He looked at her thinking "gosh she looks so pretty," and she did. Her violet eyes looked sparkly against the sparkle of her dress and matching cloak. And the diamonds in her hair reflected her gorgeous smile. Charlie offered her his arm and they walked in together, both resisting the urge to start making out. She walked over to Hermione and asked if Harry had arrived. Ever since Sirius's name had been cleared two years ago he was the head of the Auror Society for the protection of Magical Beings, one division of the Ministry. Actually Mr. Weasley being Deputy Minister gave him the job. Harry, Sirius and Sirius's date Arabella arrived. Charlie led her over to meet his friends Mike and John. They talked for a few minutes before they began to dance again. Ron and Harry found partners in the Minister of America's daughters who turned out to be very nice. Their names were Kara and Chloe. Hermione found a very nice looking date from Australia named Ethan Cooper. Everyone then grabbed a Portkey to Michaela's house where the biggest party ever was held. The next morning all were happy as they took portkeys home. 

*Michaela's Journal*

Well last night was the ball. I was so excited to see Charlie! The after-party as great, well for me it was. Charlie and I spent most of it in front of the fire making out. He told me he loved me. Needless to say I'm ecstatic. His friends were really nice too. I guess I should go start packing I have to go back to Hogwarts soon.

Romania 

"Did you like her????" Charlie asked his friends. "Yes she was really nice." Said John. "But she was a hot one!" exclaimed Mike. "I told her I loved her." Charlie informed them. "Whoa Charlie that was a BIG step!" "Yea I know." 

Back at Hogwarts 

Michaela had to decide what to do when she got out of Hogwarts. She spent much time in Prof. Dumbledore's office talking about it. She decided she wanted maybe to teach for a year or so and maybe work in the MOM. Dumbledore offered her a job teaching Charms since little Prof. Flitwick was retiring, but that wasn't until the following year or two. She needed a job until then. Plus she needed some time away from school to grow up and find out things about herself. After all she was only 18. After an owl to her father describing a plan he said he would get her a job at the Ministry. A week later the four friend's fates were decided. Harry was going to work with Sirius at the Auror Society. Hermione was going to school to be a Mediwizard. And Ron was taking a job at the Ministry also. The four decided to share an apartment after graduation. They would look sometime in the summer after all pass their apparition test. Michaela felt her life was sweet and complete. Everything seemed settled and organized. She also was going to start a business in Hogsmede called Wizard Couture by Mademoiselle Michaela. It was going to be a shop selling wizard makeup products, dress robes, hair supplies, all aimed at young Hogwarts girls. 

Apartment Hunting 

The group was trying to decide where to search for an apartment. They found one almost immediately. It was in Diagon ally and was a large spacious penthouse with four bedrooms. The price wasn't bad after Michaela and Herm fake seduced the landlord into knocking 200 galleons of the monthly price. They could move into the appt. in a month. 

Moving Day 

"Mom, its ok, I'm just an apparition away!" 

"I know baby but I am going to miss you!"

"I know I'll miss you and dad both but I've got to go" 

Michaela and her friends were moving into their new appt. She was excited to be on her own for once. 

Two weeks later

The apartment was set up and everyone had started work. Today was Saturday and everyone was at Michaela's mother and father's house for a barbecue and to swim. 

The party was going great. Every one's jobs were great and Michaela loved living with her friends. 

First Hogsmeade weekend

It was the opening weekend of Michaela's shop. Charlie was there to help her. She was hoping her shop would be a success. Everything was perfect, down to the pink, purple and silver "Help Wanted" sign in the window. She was hoping that a Hogwarts girl would be able to help her, because the shop was only open on the weekends, due to the fact that she had work at the Ministry during the week. 

Her shop turned out to be a booming success! All the girls were rushing to her for tips on colors and makeup application tips. She was going to love this she could already tell. 

Epilogue and Authors notes

Ok this story is WAY too long. There is going to be a sequel coming up soon. It will detail Michaela's life at Hogwarts as a teacher and her and Charlie's love progression. 


End file.
